land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Compromised Cooperation, Chapter two
Chapter two of Compromised Cooperation. Story The quartet of Littlefoot, Tops, Chomper's father and Draco were still heading to the hidden canyon after an earthquake locked them out of the valley, and so far things have been going smoothly. "ugh I hope we find something to eat soon, I'm getting hungry" Mr. Sharptooth admits as his stomach began growling, 'oh boy here it comes' Tops thought, "hey I think I see something ahead" Littlefoot announced, and sure enough a Neovenator was seen up ahead stopping by a stream to drink, "we could just rest here after eating" Draco proposed, and even Tops couldn't argue with that, so while he and Littlefoot look around the water for some plants to chow down, Mr. Sharptooth and Draco stalk the mid-sized carnosaur, who upon noticing the T-Rex eyeing it attempted to flee, but was caught by Draco who kills it, "wow nice catch" Mr. Sharptooth compliments, it was clear that Draco knew what to do, "thanks" Draco expressed, 'that Neovenator may be enough for now, but sooner or later you'll want more' Tops thought again, eyeing the two carnivores suspiciously while eating, unknowingly taking a bite on a Hyphalosaurus's (who was sleeping in the undergrowth) tail, which yelps in surprise startling Tops and Littlefoot badly and dashed into the water, the commotion was not missed by Draco and Chomper's dad who look over once they heard it, "oops" Tops expressed to himself, "what was that?" Draco asks, "I uh bit a Hyphalosaurus by mistake" Tops admitted, and Mr. Sharptooth burst laughing, much to Tops's anger. Back in the valley, the rest of the gang, plus Chomper's mom and Tria had arrived at the homo ergaster village and explained everything, "-and that was the last we heard of them" Ducky says, "I see, well we haven't heard any sign of them yet, but we'll let you know when we do, in the mean time Roshan, go scout around for the four" Muviro replies, Roshan left on a Tapejara mount so as to search from the air, "please hurry" Mrs. Sharptooth pleaded, "relax we'll find them before something else does" Muviro assured, "it's not that, my dad is never really into cooperating with anybody of a different species, especially sharpteeth" Cera informed, "I'm afraid she's right, Topsy can be incredibly racial, I just hope Draco can keep him restrained" Tria added, "only the bravest or stupidest people would dare provoke a flamebreath for any reason, speaking of which, didn't you say Draco has a broken wing?" Muviro says, "yes, so he won't be able to fly for a while" Petrie answered, "and my dad didn't take Mr. Threehorn's animosity lightly, the two could get into a fight at anytime" Chomper says with Spike nodding, "and with Draco's wing broken, his restraining might be weak" Paula adds, "okay I'll get some of my tribe to keep watch" Muviro says and leaves, "you really think Draco will be able to handle babysitting those two with a broken wing?" Mira wondered, "well he's got Littlefoot with him for backup, but for all their sakes I do hope Roshan finds them" Ruby answered. Back in the outskirts, a Megaraptor is patrolling for food until it catches whiff of blood, fallowing it, it sees a Tyrannosaurus, a Triceratops, an Apatosaurus and a Megadracosaurus leaving a carcass behind, the big-clawed theropod decided to stalk the four living ones rather than scavenge on the dead Neovenator that has been left behind as it was preferring fresh-meat today, same for a Saurosuchus that's also been fallowing as they're wasn't much left on the dead theropod anyway. Stay tuned for Compromised Cooperation, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanfictions